Talk:Model Makers/@comment-32003082-20180529115300/@comment-34205038-20180730022226
heh, I only went calm because I had shanked in the javelin before I left and just let it sit there. The game is and has been slowly bleeding out until it's eventual death. Now, while chicken is paying off his student loans and crap with the money he has ripped off of others, I am strongly progressing through the world, with modding games and even creating an animated movie. Also, just want to mention people only ever tell half the story of what actually happened and at a bias point at that. What really happened with me was that there was a disagreement between I and the other devs correct, but I was trying to end the arguement while they kept beaming back to it. Defending myself got me temporarily kicked from speaking in the channel but was eventually re-added back to the model makers group. I then immediately left, told chicken about the eventual fate of Dinosaur Simulator that I had already given it, and left the discord and group. A little afterwards one of the Dinosaur Simulator dev team members, or just a regular discord member, began stalking me. They ended up using my real name and posting a sexual fanfiction of me to my school on wattpad, ruining a decent connection with one of the only friends I had that understood my mental patterns. That was when I had enough of it and began the process of revealing how one can prosper from empathy, respect, sophistication, and maturity through art and humane appreciation. PokemanTrainer, MysteryBlock, and Liz were the only ones in that entire team that had any of those, and I do wish them well. As for Kester, I know he went a bit far, but he was reasonable, and worked hard. I got so pissed when someone made fun of him for not have great english. Although I did not believe his ways of holding a grudge were okay or even nearly humane. I still respect him more than the people who were dumber than a rabbit with their methods of being "reasonable". Lastly I am not certain of what happened with Hero. He kept making the pudgy character models and doing weird stuff with it, but other than that he had no real problems that I was able to personally notice. I am almost off of roblox, for the better of course. Persuing a Director/Screenwriter Career to tell stories, stories that can help others to escape from the world, to help those that feel trapped. For now all I am doing is helping a game out with their efforts. A game with a dev team full of talented self-dignifying people. I'd wish for this to come for Dinosaur Simulator, and I miss it's stages before it began bleeding, but it won't ever have a community or development team with any decency at all. It filtered all that out, now just the opposite of self-dignity remains. For those of you that contribute positively to the world, thank you for all you have done and have a wonderful day. For those of you that contribute negatively, go to hell.